


Cables? Heart Cables.

by ButtNaga



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Gundham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Kirigiri is Lota, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kazuichi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scents & Smells, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Slurs, Updates literally never here until i come back from the TRENCHES, beta read what beta read?, just imagine the weed and alcohol is age appropriate on holidays, please sceNTS, there’s so many tags I’m sorry, there’s weed, when i mean weed its good weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtNaga/pseuds/ButtNaga
Summary: Heya so, I'd like to break down ranks just slightly and explain who is who atm! So, there are a few ranks I added as in a Lota, which is an honored elder in a pack. All three ranks are included; Beta, Alpha and Omega!This will also mostly revolve around Kazuichi! And I also didn't include the Ultimate Impostor. But more to be added character wise!Gundham- Pine Forest and Dew; AlphaPeko- Fresh made steel and Lotus flowers;AlphaSonia- High dollar Perfume and gentle shadows;AlphaNagito- Copper and Marshmellows;AlphaNekomaru- Gatorade and soft Lavender; AlphaIbuki- Junk Food and New guitars; AlphaKazuichi- Motor oil and Cola; Omega (pretends to be a Beta)Hajime-Orange juice and Holly leaves; OmegaChiaki- Buttered Crackers and Nintendo Cartridges;OmegaMikan- Ribbon and Peroxide; OmegaAkane- Mostly Pork or Beef or any meat and Lilacs together;OmegaFuyuhiko- Gun Powder and fried dough cookies;Omega (acts like an Alpha/ takes suppressants.)Teruteru- Sweet Spices, specifically cinnamon and vanilla extract;Omega(pretends to be Alpha)Izuru- Ash and Packed Dirt; BetaMahiru- Fresh Film and Green Tea;BetaHiyoko- Rice and nightshade;BetaI tried to level them out best I could ^^;





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so, I'd like to break down ranks just slightly and explain who is who atm! So, there are a few ranks I added as in a Lota, which is an honored elder in a pack. All three ranks are included; Beta, Alpha and Omega!  
> This will also mostly revolve around Kazuichi! And I also didn't include the Ultimate Impostor. But more to be added character wise!  
> Gundham- Pine Forest and Dew; Alpha  
> Peko- Fresh made steel and Lotus flowers;Alpha  
> Sonia- High dollar Perfume and gentle shadows;Alpha  
> Nagito- Copper and Marshmellows;Alpha  
> Nekomaru- Gatorade and soft Lavender; Alpha  
> Ibuki- Junk Food and New guitars; Alpha  
> Kazuichi- Motor oil and Cola; Omega (pretends to be a Beta)  
> Hajime-Orange juice and Holly leaves; Omega  
> Chiaki- Buttered Crackers and Nintendo Cartridges;Omega  
> Mikan- Ribbon and Peroxide; Omega  
> Akane- Mostly Pork or Beef or any meat and Lilacs together;Omega  
> Fuyuhiko- Gun Powder and fried dough cookies;Omega (acts like an Alpha/ takes suppressants.)  
> Teruteru- Sweet Spices, specifically cinnamon and vanilla extract;Omega(pretends to be Alpha)  
> Izuru- Ash and Packed Dirt; Beta  
> Mahiru- Fresh Film and Green Tea;Beta  
> Hiyoko- Rice and nightshade;Beta  
> I tried to level them out best I could ^^;

Fingers opened the paper, crumpled by beefier larger hands than the ones that now held the paper. The word “Congratulations!” bored into the formatted script. The phrase; “You’ve been chosen as one out of the 16 students that have been accepted…” though the male couldn’t recall sending an application to this. Place. The creasing of the paper was caused by the crumple, the Alpha who had crushed it had been a booze and battery acid was what that dominating figure had smelled like. Hope’s Peak Academy is what he had been accepted into. He hadn’t applied nor had been mentioned to have by his own father. Which you would’ve expected a parent to do. Though this Alpha was no regular father. He was Kazuichi Souda’s father. A drunken stump. Years ago did he change who he was, only to have been rewarded with a slurred lecture and a backhand or two. The black-haired, doe-eyed Omega had been replaced with a fair-skinned, Pinkett, shark-toothed timid mechanic at a bike shop. 

This was a surprise to him. He himself had been a regular kid. Working in a low-payed bike shop. No one really came in besides needing it fixed, or asking for Souda to come check out a car motor. This was normal life. Wake up and endure walking to school, come home from school, not finish homework due to his father boozing out and commanding him in that Alphan tone to go work, while he did nothing but drink and go hang in a bar. Bantering and barking out laughs as they became more intoxicated than probably should be allowed to. Then he’d stay up until his father passed out for the night, and stay up into the wee hours of the morning finishing homework or studying. Catch 2-3 hours of sleep before he was woken up again by his makeshift phone, built by him of course, and he was up and out of the house before his father woke up. Then the routine started over again. 

Clambering sounded from the kitchen, clanking of class together. He knew his father was home. Souda making a beeline for the stairs, only to be stopped by a hefty tone.

“Ya er’ boy?” he knew that tone, aggressive. The scent wasn’t helping at all either. His own scent was filled with fear and suppression. The burly Alpha’s scent filled with once more infamous intoxication, anger, and the most important one disappointment. The Omega froze where he was, sweating as he grabbed at the paper, crinkling the delicate object with ease. 

“Y-Yeah dad.” was what he responded with, stuttering. Timid. The guardian waddling in, he was a plump man, and one of those Alpha’s that claimed what they had as a family was rather property than those of which his offspring could grow and be… happy. 

“Wha’ ya got ther’ boy?” god, did he hate being called ‘boy’. He was 17, nearly a full grown adult. Yet, he was still addressed as that by his father. Without being able to even let out a word, he squeaked as the paper was snatched from his grip. Watching as the garbled Alpha barked out a laugh and threw the paper to the ground. He seemed almost doubled over as he breathed out the insults. 

 

“Ya? An Omega actually got inta’ a fuckin’ school lik’ tha’?! BAHAHA! I find tha’ hard ta’ believe!” with that, the Alpha surprisingly just waddled over to the couch and threw his pudgy self onto the sofa. Souda himself stood there, tears beginning to prick at his contacted eyes. Scrambling upstairs as soundlessly as he could. Once in his room, he shut the door slowly, turning the knob beforehand and shutting it before letting go of the rusted handle. Sliding himself, back against the door, burying his now sobbing face into his hands. Rethinking the past 30 minutes. He had been crying tears of joy, not of the ones he was used to filled with pain and fear and sadness. His scent glands produced a hefty dosage of emotional scented Omega. He was going to be attending there in less than 2 weeks. Less than two weeks in where he would be away from that man he called a father.

The next day at his normal school was spent with a happy grin on his face actually genuine. His midterms were over and each class was spent going over that some of them wouldn’t be returning, like Souda, for being accepted into the Academy. Teachers decided to not reveal the ones who were approved to leave, though specified only one individual had been accepted. That individual was Kazuichi Souda;no one knew that of course. As the day dragged on the Pinkett felt himself becoming drowsy, he sat where he usually sat at lunch. And when the last bell of the day rang he was up, now to the bike shop. Once trekking there by foot, bag on his back. Souda’s thoughts raced through his mind of the next few possibilities, already saving up his yearly money working at the shop to buy a train ticket to the city in which Hope’s Peak was located. 

The bike shop was unusually busy that day, he was occupied helping a grandfather and his daughter fix up their bikes currently. The rock radio station clearly heard in the shop, however, muffled by static some. Kazuichi took pride in what he did, even if his father had pushed everything he was supposed to do, on him. The time was now 7 pm, and he had at least a 20-minute walk home. Caving in a heavy sigh, he closed up shop, took the tips, and shoved it into his bag. Beginning to stride on the concrete.

Once home he had snuck in through the back as, per usual. He could pick up another scent in the house. Another Omega? He could smell the scent. Though, his father was once more passed out on the lounge but, there was another body on him. Female, she smelled of STDs and what seemed to be booze as well, more wine than anything. The smell stinging his nostrils and scent glands like his father’s scent always did. Both fast asleep and… nude. Wonderful. Souda scoffed under his breath before taking off upstairs. One week and one day. All he had to do was wait. 

Time had flown by in his routine, the last day of school meant the day he was leaving. Instead of taking his place at the Bike Shop, he was going home, to grab his jar and wallet, luggage and with whatever other necessities like toiletries and of course grabbed a few tools from his own garage attached to the house and a blueprint or two. What made him jump before he could even get out the door was his father’s groggy tone.

‘Oh god. Oh fucking god no. Please let him just be moving.’ but, his prayers were not answered but, rather it was that… prostitute that had now decided to live in Kazuichi’s home. In the kitchen he slowly grabbed the doorknob for the broken screen door. That’s when he heard the lady’s voice but, it felt wrong listening to the voice, as though it didn’t belong. It was deep, deep and it couldn’t belong to a female. 

“And who are you?” that attitude in the question was enough to make Souda go pale, feeling the blood drain from his face, blood run cold and feel his heart drop into his stomach. He turned tightening his grips on his duffle-bag strap and suitcase handle. His backpack on his back of course. 

“That guy’s son in there. I-I was going to a friend’s house.” he lied, blatant but, she- no, he seemed to have bought it as he shrugged it off. Leaving Souda home free as he stepped out of the house, gripping the 20 dollar bill in his hand. Now, he sat at the bus stand, waiting and waiting until the 5 o’clock bus was arriving. He knew he’d arrive in the late morning tomorrow with how far he lived from Hope’s Peak. 

‘Best leave now.’ is what he thought, his mind racing as he paid the bus fare and sat in one of the empty double seats. Setting his luggage to spot two another faces, his eyes catching the emblem of a certain Academy on the paper. They were right next to him across the row. Creating a bit of small talk now, being he’d most likely have the same class as them both. Clearing his throat he leaned over as the bus was rolling to the train station. At least two hours away. He had enough time. 

“So you both too huh?” his voice seemed on edge, as both of the boys looked at Souda. Hazel eyes, spiked hair and a weird what seemed to be an ahoge like in most animes is what he had. A white short-sleeve dress shirt, a green type with some accent, with jeans and sneakers. The other rather had long black hair, piercing crimson eyes, straight-faced, and a formal black suit with a pale, what looked to be way overused jade tie. The other one, a beta and the other one an Omega by the smell of it, the Omega, and cocked his brow upwards towards the soon-to-be SHSL Mechanic. He replied, 

“The Academy? Yeah. We’ve still got two hours left until the trains station. You got accepted too?” the brown haired one had said.

“Yup, SHSL Mechanic, Kazuichi Souda. Nice to meet ya,” he put out his hand for a handshake, in which the brown haired one took the handshake, the other boy looking away from the Pinkett. 

“Hajime Hinata, I don’t have a talent. I’m actually here with my brother as an experiment.’ the male named Hinata, let go of Souda’s hand. Before gesturing to his brother as he had mentioned. 

“Izuru Kamakura. I don’t have an SHSL title either. Since I possess every talent.” this sent the Mechanic into a near panic, blurting out praises and weird questions in curiosity like, ‘Can you juggle chainsaws?!’ or ‘Can you be a bowling champion?!’ both Izuru nodded a small grunt in response. Kazuichi had given up at this point. Now he had been quite intrigued by both of the boys. For most of the ride to the train station they chattered about, well, Izuru was rarely commenting on anything, except for a few things, and a portion of it Souda had spent sleeping after releasing a few yawns beforehand sleeping around 10 minutes before the bus had stopped at the station. In which all three boys agreed to catch some sleep while on the train ride to the city. The scents he had picked up from both of them were both odd and new, Hinata had smelled of oranges and holly leaves, whilst his brother smelled of ash and weirdly enough packed dirt. One was pleasant while the other was rather potent but, tolerable. The three had done the proper scent greeting, which earlier They placed their hands on the other’s shoulders, and vice versa placed the side of their face and nose close to the other’s scent gland and chests never touched. It felt, right to do so for a future classmate. 

Tomorrow Souda would actually be away from his father. His painful former life. And it would be a new dawn for him. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Automotive movement was what the trio had felt for at least a few hours, and even for their sumber. The train had been pretty average yet, was an enormous fascination for the Mechanic. Exerting different admirating comments about the structure, or how the benches were even something- He would’ve done this hadn’t it been for on the bus, he had felt the purl in his stomach and a migraine threatening to attack his focused mind. Motion sickness. Souda’s face had turned nearly every shade of green when they had tracked down the train and boarded on. Hajime had mumbled out or clearly stated that he had and still looked sickly, the Pinkett only brushing it off as just a little nervousness. He felt himself slapping a singular hand over his mouth and his arm slung over his aching stomach involuntarily, with the sudden jerk of the luging coach began to move. He was now hunched over, wishing he didn’t get sick, wishing he could actually be conscious enough to admire the train.   
His head was now throbbing; begging for relief of the pain and movement, he hunched over in his seat before, he reeled his head back against the seat and stared up at the ceiling. Releasing a pained groan, he looked over slightly to spot an attendant, the smell of Alpha hitting his nose like a car going 104 miles per hour before hitting a wall- He jerked himself remembering where exactly he was. Souda’s eyes now half lidded, as he focused on his own scent of oil and cola which was filled with fear, nausea and other things he couldn’t pinpoint as a feeling or emotion. 

“Excuse me, but are you alright?” a shrill but, soothingly gentle voice had simply spoken to him, his eyes darting up to smell an Alpha. Female Alpha. His pink hues met piercing blue. Immediately a flush cascaded across his cheeks in surprise. Long blonde hair, a dress and the smell of high-dollar perfume infused with… shadows. Gentle shadows. By god, was she beautiful, way over that. The Mechanic inhaled the scent before exhaling it, he felt his muscles relax, and his gaze soften slightly as he reluctantly removed his hand from his mouth. 

“‘M fine..” he mumbled out, his eye darting to the back seats where the brothers resigned. Both fast asleep. He let out another groan, his face turning another darker shade of green. As his hand tightened around his side, again the hand that had been on his mouth was back and he felt the lady sit by him, in the inner seat. 

“Alright!” she didn’t seem to get the lie and body language, “Sonia Nevermind, SHSL Princess, by the way nice to meet you… uh-” he knew she was asking for his introduction, in which he mumbled through a clamped hand.

“K-Kazuichi Souda.. Shs-” he felt himself gag and he gulped it back, “Shsl Mechanic..” he had finished immediately rushing up, and scooting past Sonia, who hadn’t had time to respond, before booking it to the bathroom, struggling to lock the door he left it open after giving up, now his hands grasped the sides of the toilet bowl, releasing his stomach into the bowl. The sound of vomit hitting the water as well as a sick Souda on his knees now, hunched over, and now resting his arms over the seat, and placing his forehead on his crossed forearms. Panting heavily, he felt another jerk of the train and again released his stomach into the bowl. Letting out a low grumble of annoyance as the rancid smell of acid hit his nose and left a lingering flavor in his mouth.   
He let himself fall back from the bowl. Sitting against the wall of the lavatory, his breathing shaky as he felt light headed, a groan escaping his throat. Two figures were in the door, watching the motion sick Pinkett. The shrill voice conversed with the other figure, who had stepped into the blurry vision of Souda. 

“Mechanic, are you alright?” there was that shrill voice again. Even if he had just met the Princess, he couldn’t pinpoint the voice but, the scent made him sure of who was in the doorway. A new person and of course, Sonia. Kazuichi gripped at his stomach again before jolting upwards a bit too fast to hunch back over the latrine, once more releasing his bowels once more. Coughing now. Someone sped words by the other along the lines of mentioning his scent, rank and title to be bestowed to him. He found out quickly the scent was of a train attendant, who was trying to assist in the situation of a motion sick passenger. He felt himself slightly slipping into a slumber, his back right back against the wall again. Slipping to the jerking of the train and rumbling sleep. He felt his nerves and muscles joint his head upwards, and he was being lifted by the female alpha. The plush seat of his train seat now felt familiar in a way, however, the minute his head had hit the the chair, which had been leaned backwards. He was out like a light. Of course, this was usual, any time he’d get motion sickness, it was throwing up, nausea and then passing out, nothing big. 

The next time Souda had awoken the jolting, jerking and jostling had ceased. And, he was sitting back in his seat with what seemed to be a blanket he had packed. A belamor migraine raging in his head heavily. It had been a result of the train and motion sickness. With groggy movement, his eyes flickered open, and he glanced over to his side. Meeting a blonde- the scent hit his nose fully now, making his scent glands eject his own aroma. Though, with his scent conceliarers -courtesy of his old school- it rather flipped it to nothing but, the gentle smell of cola and motor oil, but, more dominant rather than submissive as an Omegan smell was.   
His pupils dilated slightly as he squinted his eyes at the sudden light caused by the window next to him on his left. Finally, when he had adjusted himself, he sat up in the seat, his gaze torn away from the female alpha and to the moving passengers off the locomotive. Then the pink hues now were on the lady, he felt like shit in general. Her scent was heaven to his senses, though it must have been the perfumes rather than the shadows. Souda now had seen her without being nauseous. Her jawline, lithe makeup, piercing baby blues, an assortment of clothing. By god did he want to just strip her down to her undergarments and look at her bone structure- Wait, did he just think that? Seems he sure did.   
He huffed slightly, grumbling to himself as her attention wasn’t on him but, rather another Alpha. Why did he feel like this? I mean, he was suppose to be an Alpha not an Omega. Suppose this was what Omegas felt like when an Alpha they seem to like is not paying no attention to them? Perhaps. Souda let out a low growl below his breath as he kicked the blanket off of his body. Crossing his arms as he stood up, grabbing the blanket and folding it up. This caught the eye of both Alphas. Their chit-chatting ceased as Souda’s eye caught on to the other Alpha who had been talking with though he finally remembered the female’s, who was sitting next to him, name came to mind now. Sonia? Yup, that was it. Though, his eyes trailed to the other, a male.   
Heterochromic eyes met his own vibrant hues of infrared color. Grey and red. A singular pale scar across the grey orb. A shiver was suddenly sent through the secret-Omega’s spine. A purple scarf wrapped around the other’s grey toned skin, signaling he must not spend a lot of time outside. Or rather it was just his natural hue. His skin was matched to his grey and black hair, swirled at the front. As though hairspray and an ass-load of gel kept it up. Chittering of furry creatures on the male’s shoulders. A complicated outfit adorned the other’s body. He could feel his face heat up, before he heard one of the staff peek into the compartment of the train and explain briefly to leave their luggage and it would be taken to their rooms after induction. And with that Souda took this as an exit for himself. Slipping past the female Alpha and into the pathway in between the seating. His scent wreaked of nervousness, jealousy and anxiety.   
Once out of the train compartment, heis gaze spotted the two he had met on the bus beforehand registering the names. Suddenly his hand was against the locomotive, trying to catch himself from falling. As he had touched new ground, he was regaining balance. His head hunched down; wheezing in and out. Once recovered, he could smell the two that were on the train minutes ago behind him, causing him to tug his black beanie over his face slightly. His feet now carried him towards the group of students (which the train had stopped in front of Hope’s Peak to clarify.) gathering in front of what seemed to be the headmaster. Who asked them to follow him towards the gym. With a treading walk more scents swirled at his nose. Alphas, Omegas, Betas, a Lota- which seemed to be the headmaster.   
Souda only followed along, mentally noting the scents. Listening to chatter. Once reaching the gym they were ushered in and the headmaster stepped a top the stage. Clearing his throat to the new class causing all to be silent. 

“Good morning freshmen or rather Class 78. I am Headmaster Kirigiri. You’re Headmaster for the year and most likely the rest of the years you’re here as well. I’d like to individually greet you for this induction. Though, I’d rather keep this short so you may receive your tours and get quickly to go check out your labs, dorms and have your lunches.” he counted on and out before, stepping off stage and introducing their teacher. Her scent was of course an Alpha as it seemed, it was gentle though. As though, she wasn’t available or rather was infertile.

“This is Miss.Yukizome. She will be your homeroom and general teacher these semesters. I suggest you treat her with respect, she will now take you on a tour along with handing out your items needed this year to manage through the school and your classes. Now with that over with, the class was taken on a tour of the school, even going to the upperclassmen dorms and classes. She pointed out different labs stopping at a few to explain them, one being the Mechanic’s lab.

“This is the SHSL Mechanic’s lab. He will spend his time in here just as much as your all will as I can assume.” continuing on with the tour she ceased her walking, causing the crowd to cease as well. Opening a classroom, Miss.Yukizome gestured for the class to file in and sit down. Once all were seated she lifted a box and set it on one of the empty desks up front.

“Right here I have your tablets, school map, dorm keys along with identification cards.” she speaking with a gentle tone now explained her own self, 

“I am Chisa Yukizome, former Ultimate Housekeeper. Though, you may all call me Miss.Yukizome. I’m your homeroom teacher but, also your main course teacher. Such as English, Japanese, History and so on. Right now I shall hand out your things. When I call your name come up to get them if you would.” name after name began to be called, 

“Ibuki Mioda, SHSL Musician.” a bright and multi-colored lass scampered up and received what she needed. The smell of brand new show equipment and sweet and salty smells of junk food had hit the Pinkett’s nose. Alpha. 

“Peko Pekoyama, SHSL Swordswoman” again, another female who was an Alpha smelled of fresh steel like opening a new box of metal for a car shop, and lotus flowers. Which you could probably smell to be at a waterfall or lake. She was dressed quite normal, yet, a sword bag adorned her back and the strap was over her chest. 

“Nagito Komaeda, SHSL Luck.” finally a male had got up and stood, fluffy hair like clouds bouncing along the aisle of two rows of desks. His scent dominant and the overwhelming smell of Marshmallows and copper filled the room. Making Souda himself gag. 

“Sonia Nevermind, SHSL Princess.” the girl he had met on the train he set his face into the palms of his hands, letting out a hum of satisfaction as he looked at the princess with lovesick eyes.

“Gundham Tanaka, SHSL Breeder.” now pine and dew caressed the atmosphere. The male he had seen on the train talking to Miss.Sonia- was that what he called her now? Assuming it is, he felt his gaze harden, and a low growl escape his throat. Causing a few other students to shoot a look his way. When he sat down another was called. 

“Nekomaru Nidai, SHSL Team Manager.” a burly man who smelled energy drinks and lavender now hit his nose. As though all the other scents were drowned and faint, his was present. Overwhelming his scenes indefinitely. The man sat down, and yet his scent was still heavy and strong. 

“Teruteru Hanamura, SHSL Chef.” a plump, male in a chef’s uniform waddled up, grabbing his things as the smell of vanilla extract and other spices was dull against the Mechanics scenes. 

“Hajime Hinata.” he had already been acquainted with. 

 

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, SHSL Yakuza.” a small blonde omega who reaked of gunpowder and what seemed to be… fried dough cookies. It was a pleasant smell yet, still the Pinkett couldn’t take his mind out of the scent heaven he was in. 

“Akane Owari, SHSL Gymnast.” the smell of a Steakhouse now conjoined the room. And it seemed the scent glands of the Alpha who’s scent hung in the air and collected itself in his nostrils was suddenly more activated for the Omega. Causing once more for Kazuichi to growl lowly, more stares now on him. Tugging his beanie down over his face in embarrassment. Miss.Yukizome seemed to not notice the problem though. 

“Mikan Tsumiki, SHSL Nurse.” the omega was quite limber- and when she tripped over nothing her scent of peroxide and ribbon was suddenly filled with embarrassment and fear. For she had fallen the wrong way and her garments were slightly exposed. Scrambling back up, she quickly took her things and recomposed herself in her desk. The slight giggling and uncomfortable classmates calming down with a throat clearing from their instructor. 

“Kazuichi Souda, SHSL Mechanic.” and he got up, immediately taking his belongings from her and seating himself back down, he felt eyes burning into his back with multiple emotions. The scents thick in the room as Miss.Yukizome continued. 

“Izuru Kamakura.” 

“Chiaki Nanami, SHSL Gamer.” what looked to be an insomniac had gotten up, the smell of gameboy cartridges and butter crackers now drafted past him dully. 

“Mahiru Koizumi, SHSL Photographer.” a red-head had gotten up, a camera strapped to her side as she shuffled up, collecting her items as fresh film and green tea hit the Mechanic as he shuffled his things in order. Slipping his ID and key into the school map. Anxiety beginning to overwhelm the Pinkett. 

“And finally Kiyoko Saionji, SHSL Traditional Dancer.” the disgusting smell of nightshade and rice hit his nose heavily, he even felt a few of the other students growl and grumble in discomfort of the thick and potent deathly smell. 

After all had been introduced Miss.Yukizome explained briefly what she wanted to expect from all of them. Including what the school’s purpose mainly was. Going over some of the Omegan rules, 

“Our pharmacy here has heat suppressants,”she had watched a few hands shoot up and knew exactly why they had their hands up. “They’re free, yes. You are allowed the week off each time you go into your a heat. No Alpha is to be near an Omega unless having permission from me, Headmaster Kirigiri and a friend of the Omega’s along with the specific Omega. Nestmates are allowed and highly recommended you at least have one to help you get through a heat.” relief had scattered the room and she went on with the rest of the circumstances of expectations for the class. Once over with those, they were dismissed except for Kazuichi and the plump chef known as Teruteru, to disappear to their dorms. 

“You’re real ranks are only on your IDs and in school records. I suggest you attempt to control your heats secretly and take at least four of the heavy heat suppressants. As you both seem to be the only two trying to be another rank being you’re uncomfortable. Now hurry to your dorms and catch some rest. Classes start tomorrow. I wish to see you, as I said, 7am bright and early. You don’t have to show but, it’s recommended.” she had finished speaking and both males left the room, heading towards the dorms. Teruteru as he had been deemed, started the conversation right before they headed to their respective rooms. 

“If you ever need a nestmate… you know who to call.” and with that he unlocked his dorm room, and disappeared inside. Souda, now realizing how exhausted he was from the past 2 days, struggled to unlock his dorm, stepped in, closed the door and locked it before his eyes caught a set of new tools still in packaging on his desk. Then his eyes looked bout the room, an offset room leading to thee bathroom. Which was dark at the moment. His hand trailed over the wall for the light, feeling for the light switch, he finds it. Flicking it up the room is illuminated. A plush bed a gentle hue of grey, A desk and chair adorning one side of the painted wall. Spare parts littered the floor. God, did that bed look comfortable.  
His eyes widened happily, though were suddenly attacked by sleep, his feet dragging him over the bed. He shimmied off his jumpsuit, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Took off his sneakers, and flopped onto the bed. He was right, it looked plush and comfortable an dhe was prepared for hate best slumber of his life. Almost consumed by sleep before a heavy knock sounded at the door. With a low groan he expects them to go away, though this time the knock is heavier, louder. He lets out a low growl as he nuzzles his face into the pillow, arms bunching it up. Again the individual knocked earning an agitated Mechanic to slip out of bed, and trudge over the door. Pillow in hand. He could even feel the bags under his eyes even if it was mid-day. Unlocking the door he opens it to spot the Alpha with- Miss.Sonia. Letting out an annoyed grunt he didn’t acknowledge the fact he was in a t-shirt and his bright tri-colored boxes and socks.   
Looking at them both with a grumble, he could feel their embarrassed atmosphere engulf him as he suddenly perked up to look down and cover his lowers with a pillow.

“Miss.Sonia, and Tanaka was it? Eh, what do ya guys need?” he mumbled out, his brows furrowing, as he had taken his beanie off to reveal the pink mess and dark roots that lie beneath. He could sense Tanaka’s face harden slightly at the name for Sonia. 

“Well, we wanted to know if you’d like to join us- but, it seems that my assumptions were correct. You were going to sleep after becoming quite sick on the train. Suppose we can plan something tomorrow after class?” the Princess had stated and questioned, at least for the Breeder who was busy feeding one of his… hamsters a sunflower seed or two. 

“Mhm. Yah, yah Miss.Sonia. Anythin’ ya wanna dooo..” he suddenly was leaned against the doorframe, his eyes fluttered shut and snoring rather quietly. Sonia muttered something to Tanaka who ended up lifting up the Pinkett, and setting him on his bed. Causing the Mechanic to smell somewhat heavily on the male. Both Alphas left the room, locking the door on the way out. Why was it so awkward? They were both Alphas? Weren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it seems rushed and sloppy, I've been so busy! ^^;   
> I hope you guys like this!! It took a while lmao, and grammar.ly was being an ass so I couldn't y'know check my grammar and such.  
> The next chapters will be a hell of a lot better promise! Hope you all are having and are gonna have a wonderful 24 hours!!


	3. Author’s Note

Okay, let me explain something briefly.

No. I haven’t forgotten about this work.

Yes. I haven’t updated since what? May?

No. I’m not going to shove a nasty, short and, rushed chapter down your throat.

Yes. I am working on this and other pieces yet to be posted.

Now, a full explanation. Currently I’m in High School, Mid-terms are on the horizon, and I’ve been focusing on settling back into the school year since I start school in August. I also have been struggling with currently outting myself as a Homosexual Trans man. And also with the constant issues of High School and general home life. I wanted to make a somewhat formal apology due to not updating, but I can confirm the following:

Four (yes 4) chapters of this story will be coming. Plot: As Souda continues to hide his second gender identity within scent blockers and hiding his feelings for a certain Alpha who makes him absolutely intoxicated by his scent, he’s being courted not only by one, but TWO other Alphas. Will our Dark Lord ever notice this? Or will he brush it off and personally get closer to Souda while helping him and his own self become more socially attuned?

A book of BNHA/MHA drabbles will be posted soon.

Plot: SFW/NSFW/Smut/Fluff/Daily Life drabbles that could continue for a few chapters. Any ship that I like will be placed here. Nothing pedophilic/MAP but, there will be aus, underage (as in 16-17 and up) and much more.

A long term Erasermic fic will also be posted.

Plot: Daily life of courting a tired, greasy Omega while balancing both being a Hero, Teacher and Radio Host. But also the best Alpha he can be in a world where Male Omegas are the most prized people on the planet.

A Werewolf au of Erasermight. Plot: When Aizawa Shouta finds out that /the/ Toshinori Yagi is a werewolf, he soon delves deeper into something he never knew actually exsisted other than in story books, legends and myths.

Hybrid BNHA/MHA drabbles.

Plot: Hybrid aus as in they’re basically satyr’s but different animals (Inspired by [Morpheel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel)’s au and how they see hybrids. Things will be adjusted as needed or for my own comfortable limits.)

That’s about it. I will continue to update this, but! My apologies for not giving an explanation sooner. I shall keep this schedule within this book until I complete most of these. I shall also establish a writing schedule when I can, probably during winter break, but it’s not guaranteed. Thank you all for your patience and whom stuck with this fic in wait to have it updated only to recieve an Author’s note.


End file.
